


Lost and Found

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hobbits, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for No True Pair and the prompt <em>Merry and Éowyn with the title 'Lost and Found'.</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for No True Pair and the prompt _Merry and Éowyn with the title 'Lost and Found'._

Lady Éowyn sat as straight and strong on the back of her horse as ever did Dernhelm. Behind her stretched the wild plains of Rohan, little changed in the past decade and half, dotted by distant fires in the darkening evening. She shouted a greeting as soon as the hobbit delegation was within hailing distance and urged her horse to a gallop. She guided him beside Merry's as deftly as if he were no more or less than a part of her own body, and leaned down to kiss his cheeks, and Pippin's too.

The Took was soon chattering about their journey and the lady asking news of Sam and their wives and the Shire, and Merry felt like laughing in delight, for though years' passage marked men and women more than they do hobbits, and he had first been shocked to see lines on Lady Éowyn's face, this was still the same lovely warrior he had known in those dark days, but framed, now, with light and love, and no longer dogged by despair.

'For old friends,' she toasted them that night in the Golden Hall, at her brother King Éomer's table, 'lost and found again, but never forgotten.'


End file.
